


I Found Love

by DaniellaHarwood



Series: Touch [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniellaHarwood/pseuds/DaniellaHarwood
Summary: Follows The Touch of her Hand and After Their Kiss, this story allows a moment of time away from their responsibilities on Coruscant, as Padmé and Obi-Wan take the next step in their relationship. Written for the 2020 Obidala Convention.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Touch [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284890
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	I Found Love

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is seriously NSFW and probably PWP. I am going about as explicit as I can get with descriptions and the only excuse I have is that I've been reading a lot of racy fanfic from other fandoms lately. I haven't done this for Obidala in a while so I hope its good and not out of character. A bit of time has passed since After They Kiss, and this covers what has happened, though not in detail, as you will find out. The title is taken from the song I Found Love by Amber Run, a song I first heard in Discovery of Witches and thought it very appropriate for Obidala. Enjoy.

I FOUND LOVE.  
Sequel to After They Kiss.  
Obidala Convention 2020.

Padmé was the first to arrive at the villa in Varykino. She checked over her family's holiday home, looked in the kitchen to make sure the supplies she had requested were stored away, then went to her bedroom to unpack.

Changing out of her senate attire, she showered, attended to her appearance and put on a light silk chiffon satin ombré dyed rainbow dress. It fastened at her neck under her hairstyle, leaving her back and upper arms bare, where the drop sleeves were fitted by bracelet clasps.

Leaving her room, she went out on to the balcony to wait for Obi-Wan to arrive. Since they returned from Geonosis to Coruscant they had been on several discreet dates, either in her apartment or his quarters at the Temple, along with secluded tables at a number of select restaurants who guarded the privacy of their clientele. This was in between the various duties they both had, his in the Jedi Order, hers in the Senate. Count Dooku, much to everyone's surprise, agreed to open negotiations rather than continue the conflict that was waged on Geonosis. Since then, several meetings had taken place between him and the Jedi, and between him, the Separatist leaders and members of the Senate. Despite being affiliated with the Republic, the Jedi Order were a independent group and Dooku wished to bargain with them as such.

Obi-Wan was liaison to the Senate, relaying the negotiations between the Jedi and Dooku, while Bail Organa of Alderaan did the same for the Jedi Council concerning the Republic discussions. The co-operation between the Order and the Senate worked well, aside from one rather nasty adventure to the previously unknown sith planet of Zigoola, which both Obi-Wan and Bail had spent some time recovering from, as well as becoming close friends because of it. Occasionally the three of them had dinner together.

Aside from the negotiations with the Separatists, there was also Anakin. Upon his return to Coruscant he had requested and was granted a new Jedi Master. Obi-Wan took care to meet with the being who was to oversee the next stage of his former apprentice's training, before assuming the position of liaison to the Senate. For the moment he had no padawan, though he was at last watching the youngling graduations with a view to selecting one. It had taken herself, Bail, Master Windu and Master Yoda considerable persuasion to get him there, for after Anakin, Obi-Wan was unsure about his ability to train a padawan. Slowly he was coming to accept that the young man was an exception to other force sensitive younglings particularly those who were temple bred almost from birth.

As for Anakin himself, Padmé had not seen him since the journey back to Coruscant. She had tried, but found herself denied, usually by the padawan himself. On leaving the medical ship he had declared to all of those around them that he never wanted to see either her or Obi-Wan again. It had been uttered in a fit of temper, to which the response from all present was an uncomfortable silence that lasted until she parted from them at the foot of the temple. Since then all her attempts to see him had been firmly rebuffed. Obi-Wan had not been able to see him either, although he met with Anakin's new master occasionally as he came for advice whenever it was required. It was an uncomfortable state of affairs, but probably the best they could have hoped for considering all the feelings concerned.

But they had not come here for anything that concerned them on Coruscant, rather the reverse. This was a chance for them to relax and enjoy some time with each other, away from their duties and the concerns of the galaxy. Padmé also hoped that it would become the moment when they became intimate with each other. Until now, they had kept their relationship relatively chaste, ending each date with a kiss that varied in degrees of passion, which always left her wanting more. Even when they dined in her apartment and his quarters it would never end with either of them spending the night.

Padmé appreciated Obi-Wan's restraint, for she believed that she had certainly tried all the methods of persuasion she knew to get him to stay, yet she felt that the need for such restraint was no longer necessary. When they first learned of their feelings for each other, concern for Anakin had held them back. With his continued refusal to see them, the need for reserve out of respect for him no longer seemed to matter. She was a little worried that if they held back any longer, it would halt the progression of their relationship altogether.

At first she had been reluctant to suggest her family's vacation villa, concerned that memories of the time she spent here with Anakin might taint her and Obi-Wan's time together. She was even wearing the same dress from her arrival with the apprentice, albeit out of entirely different motives. Previously she had worn the gown for comfort, now she wore it with the intention to persuade Obi-Wan out of his gentlemanly reticence. She had felt uncomfortable when Anakin reached out and ran his fingers down her exposed skin. She hoped for an utterly different reaction if Obi-Wan attempted the same motion.

It was as if her thoughts of him had conjured his arrival. Suddenly she could feel a motion in the air caressing her exposed skin. The touch awoke pleasurable sensations within her, she felt worshipped, aroused and desired.

Turning round, she found Obi-Wan leaning against the door frame, softly smiling at her. Even though she was facing him, she could still feel the same movements against her skin. Now it spread underneath her gown, the touch dancing across her front, caressing her breasts, travelling down her abdomen, slipping between her thighs. She held on to the stone railing of the balcony behind her as she surrendered to his talented use of the Force.

His hand tenderly touched her cheek, causing her to open her eyes and find that he was now standing before her.

"Hello," he uttered.

She smiled at his greeting, which was comparably simple to what he had just done with the Force some moments ago.

"Hello," she returned in kind. "When did you get here?"

"Not long before you noticed me," he replied. "I hope you enjoyed that. It might have been a bit presumptuous, however I couldn't resist when I caught sight of you in that dress."

"Something which I intended when I chose it," she replied, causing his smile to widen.

"Anything else you intended for this vacation?" he asked.

Padmé blushed. It was one thing to contemplate what she wanted most out of time away, another to actually voice it to him.

Fortunately he seemed to divine what she desired. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she answered.

"A few things to make clear before we do this, then," he said. "Do you have protection?"

Padmé nodded. "I had the injection before we left."

"I had mine renewed a month ago," he informed her. "Anything you don't like or aren't comfortable with, let me know."

Nodding again, she uttered her dislikes. "I don't like pain or slaps. Sub/dom, anything of that nature."

"Neither do I," Obi-Wan agreed with her. "So, would you care to lead me to your room, milady?"

Padmé held out her hand for Obi-Wan to take, then led him along the balcony to the entrance that led to her bedroom.

She went to let go of his hand as they came to a halt before the foot of her bed, but he used the grasp to gently pull her close to him, laying a soft and tender kiss upon her lips. She opened her mouth to welcome his tongue as their desire for each other grew, his hand at last letting go of hers to stroke and caress her skin and curves.

Gasping for air, they drew back from each other's lips, as Obi-Wan took her hands once more and placed them on his clothes in silent indication. He stood still as Padmé removed each layer of his Jedi robes, save for his boots and trousers which he removed himself. After piling them aside, he resumed his previous position before her, noting the passage of her gaze as she took in the whole of him.

"May I?" he asked her, gesturing to her gown. Still blushing from the sight of him, Padmé turned and bent her head a little, indicating with her hand the clasp at the back of her neck.

To her surprise, instead of undoing the clasp, he kissed a soft trail down her back. When he reached the edge of her gown, his tongue slid underneath the material, making her gasp with pleasure.

In time he undertook a return journey, reaching her neck as his hands undid the clasp. She turned round as the top half of the gown fell down to where it clung just above her hips, letting him see her. He took a moment to take his full, before reaching out to caress a breast, brushing a nipple as it hardened in response to the exposure.

Dropping to his knees before her, Obi-Wan placed tender kisses down her front to her abdomen as he used the Force to undo her elaborate hairstyle. As her long dark brown curls came to rest he gently took hold of the gown and slid it down her legs until it pooled at her feet. He helped her step out of it and put the gown aside next to his robes.

Gathering her in his arms, he lay her upon the bed and kissed her again. His mouth took another slow trip down her neck and the valley of her breasts. He brushed each one with his nose before worshipping them, taking a nipple into his mouth. Padmé arched into his motions, silently marvelling at how well he seemed to know exactly what pleased her. She fathomed that it must be the Force, amazed at what it could be used for and Obi-Wan's artistry in doing so.

After he finished worshipping both equally, his mouth continued in its downward journey until he settled himself between her thighs. With his blue-eyed gaze on her, he licked, nipped and sucked at her clit, then her core, alternating until she was aroused enough for his fingers to explore the latter. He started carefully, using only one at first, easing the digit in slowly, curling upwards. In time he added a second and then a third, rousing her into an orgasm with each increase.

When he felt she was ready for him, he withdrew his fingers, making sure she caught sight of him taking each one into his mouth in order to taste her. Briefly he bent and slipped his tongue inside her, knowing that he would never get enough of her sweetness. Climbing on to the bed, he knelt upon the mattress and gathered her up into his lap. Catching her gaze once more, he made sure that he had her consent, before rubbing his cock across her folds then at last slipping inside.

Having been so considerate of her pleasure before his own this whole time, Padmé was not surprised that he stilled until her body had adjusted to his girth. His lips sought hers during the interim, exchanging tender kisses. She pulled away from his mouth when she ready, his hands clasping her hips to support her as she rode him. The angle was just right, her clit ground against his pubic bone, each thrust hit her g-spot. A fourth orgasm built inside her, rising to a crescendo as it took over her body. He drew it out until his own pulsed within, gently slowing down as they reached an end.

Panting they both met each other's gaze as they came back into awareness of themselves and their surroundings. Carefully he adjusted their positions, easing his legs out from underneath him so they could recline against the pillows. He called the blankets to cover them with the Force, as she shifted to lay upon him.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked her.

Padmé shook her head. "Far from it," she assured him. "I want that again, even though I know my body's not ready for it."

He smiled widely, holding her close. "Me too." Idly one his hands began to caress her hair, curling the silky strands round his fingers. "Did you have anything else planned for this vacation?"

"I did think about showing you the countryside around here," she replied. "There's a waterfall not far from here and the island that I used to swim to everyday when I was younger. But after that, such plans seem inadequate by comparison."

"I have no objections including that in such explorations," he offered.

Padmé looked at him to make sure he was serious before she replied. "Why does such an idea sound so tempting? I never thought of myself participating in such things until now."

"Nor I," he agreed, pressing a kiss to her skin. As usual the moment he savoured the sensations of her skin against his lips, he knew that one kiss would never be enough, such was the case where Padmé was concerned. Still he held himself back from giving another, knowing where the motion would inevitably lead. There was time for that when they both had the energy to enjoy it.

He held her as they settled into a lounging comfortable silence, a state they had become accustomed to in each other's company lately, finding a peace that meditation with the Force once supplied, before he knew what it was to love her. Almost from the moment they embarked upon their relationship, he understood how all consuming such affection could be. He realised why the Council rarely granted their blessings for such relationships to proceed. There had been cases of Jedi lost to the Force prematurely through intimacy and commitment to another, or to the dark side, which before now had seemed incomprehensible to him. Now he felt the power of such surrender to ancient energy whilst enjoying so much pleasure, the temptation to do so. He felt humbled in earning the liberty to enjoy Padmé's affections, not just from her consent, but from the Jedi too.

A part of him still felt a certain disbelief that he had it, considering he felt that he had done little to earn it. The failure of his ability to train Anakin weighed over him heavily, despite the best intentions of Padmé, Masters Windu and Yoda in trying to persuade him that he had done the best he could where the boy was concerned. Anakin's new master often sought his advice as well, though Obi-Wan frequently pointed out to him that he was hardly the best source when it came to training Anakin. Since the padawan's emphatic declaration that he never wanted to see himself and Padmé again, he had given his concerns over to other matters, such as the threat of the clone wars, the negotiations with Count Dooku. Nothing was more important than keeping peace in the Republic, though he was determined not to let his burgeoning relationship with Padmé slip away either. A fine balance between meetings and courtship had occupied him during their time spent on Coruscant, ignoring the nightmare that was Zigoola. Dwelling on the mission was not a healthy occupation, or so the Jedi medics had advised, so he firmly moved his thoughts away from it.

Glancing at Padmé, who was still relaxing comfortably against him, Obi-Wan directed the focus of his thoughts on what had been their courtship so far since returning from Geonosis. Quiet, intimate dinners in her apartment or his quarters, as well as ones in discreet, private restaurants. He had never been so open about a relationship before, even though both of them were taking care that no members of the press caught on to the nature of what was developing between him and Padmé. Their positions within the Order and the Senate would cause considerable debate and speculation in the news, as to whether or not such intimacy was a conflict of interest and permissible. It was not for the reporters to decide whether their relationship was viable, yet they would be judged once it became public.

Discretion was the byword for any relationship within the Order. Few knew that one of the members of the Council was married, though it was for motives of the survival of their species rather than a romantic commitment. It was generally believed to be against the code of the Order, a miscommunication that no one sought to discourage. Although they both employed a certain care when they courted on Coruscant, the misconception had given them a particular freedom on occasion.

He had held back from this intimacy on the capital planet of the Republic however, for various reasons, all mainly Force related. He had been worried about how much those in the Temple could sense during a time when his ability to control his use of the Force might be compromised by how much pleasure he experienced in the most intimate embrace of the woman he loved. He felt a little to self-conscious to ask one of his friends or colleagues in the Temple about it. Idle imaginings of Anakin running into his quarters or Padmé's apartment with a blazing saber had not helped either, a remnant of his suffering from Zigoola causing those concerns, he hoped.

When Padmé suggested some time away at her family's holiday home on Naboo, he had been glad of it. Even though he knew it was the same place she had gone with Anakin after the attempts on her life, he doubted reminders of that would affect their time spent there. It would give them the opportunity for some time together without interference of their responsibilities to the Order and the Republic, as well as the chance to deepen the intimacy of their relationship.

Upon his arrival, it had been clear that she had the same thing in mind, or at least he presumed so by her enticing attire. He was torn between admiring her from where he caught sight of her, or going up to her and pressing a trail of kisses down her back. In the end he settled for the former, saving the latter until later. When she turned round to face him, he had been unable to do anything but surrender to the temptation to use the Force to caress her. He had never done so before, yet the idea came to him there and then. Putting it into practice was scarcely the work of a moment and the result was more than satisfactory.

It led them to here, to this moment with her in his arms and a sensation of peace quite unlike any he had ever known. One he felt a desire to keep for as long as they both lived. He could see the future with her, a future ready for the taking. There might a be long, hard journey to get there, due to the current situation of the galaxy, yet they would get there, he knew as much with the certainty of the Force.

Padmé kissed his chest, causing him to look down at her, rousing himself from his thoughts and directing all his focus towards the present. He shifted her up until she was level with his lips, whereupon he kissed her back, before rolling them over in quest of that pleasure once again.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I'm not entirely sure what happens next in this series,  
> so it will be left at this moment for awhile, until the muse provides me an answer,  
> or I am liberty to think of one, when Shimmer Through the Woods is finished,  
> along with the other projects I have on the go.


End file.
